Threat Assessment
}} Elan risks becoming a distraction to Vaarsuvius's research. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf (as illusion) ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ Transcript Vaarsuvius: At least when the halfling was a member of this concern, we were still accomplishing our basic goals. Illusory Belkar: Hey, that's a good point! Rock on, self buddy! Elan: Shut up, Illusory Belkar. Dismiss Major Image. Elan: Look, V, it's not that I mind that Kubota is dead, really. He was a total douchebag. I mean, he did murder Therkla, after all. But it's wrong to— Vaarsuvius: At the risk of repeating myself, who is "Therkla"? Elan: The half-orc ninja girl? Purple outfit, green skin? Elan: You helped arrest her? Vaarsuvius: She is dead? Elan: Yeah. Vaarsuvius: ... Vaarsuvius: Does this mean we no longer gain XP for defeating her on the island? Elan: What?? How can you say that about her? Elan: She was a PERSON, not a bundle of experience points! Therkla had feelings, and dreams, and... and more depth than YOU have! Elan: She was in love with me. She gave up everything for a chance to be with me, and I couldn't do anything to keep her from dying in my arms. Vaarsuvius: I am deeply apologetic that I cannot keep abreast of your latest romantic subplots. It must be because I am too concerned with searching for your PREVIOUS paramour. Vaarsuvius: You do remember Miss Starshine, do you not? Or did your tryst with the orc erase the pertinent memories? Elan: Don't you DARE say I've forgotten about Haley! Do you have any idea what I had to do because I won't give up on her?!? Vaarsuvius: I do not know. Vaarsuvius: Did you perhaps limit your affair with the NPC to oral pleasures? You know, out of respect for those still missing in action? Elan: ... Elan: You're a horrible mean person, and I'm not going to lie for you. I'm going to tell Hinjo exactly what happened here. Vaarsuvius: Do as you wish, though I find it odd that one who just witnessed the haste with which I will remove that which distracts me from my crucial research— Vaarsuvius's hands and eyes light up with magical power. Vaarsuvius: —would risk becoming just such a distraction one's self. beat Vaarsuvius: Because then I might be forced to remove the distraction. Elan: I don't get it. Vaarsuvius: YOU are the distraction in this case. Remove the distraction, which is you. Remove YOU with haste. Elan: ... Elan: What are you getting at? Vaarsuvius: Oh, forget it. It would take longer to make you understand than it would to research the next spell. Elan: Wait—are you saying that you are going to research the spell "Haste" if I don't distract you anymore? Vaarsuvius: Yes, that is it exactly. You have perfectly gleaned my true intentions, well done. Have a cookie. D&D Context * Elan continues to use is Major Image of Belkar in this strip. * Haste is a 3rd level spell which doubles movement and attacks. It is not what V is working on. Trivia * A Threat assessment is a report which details the credibility and seriousness and likelihood of being carried out of a potential threat. Various organs of the U.S. government use this term in briefs regarding terrorist and other threats to the country. * Illusory Belkar's "Rock on, self buddy" comment is a reference to his "Rock on, elf buddy" comment in the previous comic. External Links * 597}} View the comic * 92345}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Major Image Category:Kubota's Regicide Plot